


blue neighbourhood.

by lostseok



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Run BTS! Episode 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostseok/pseuds/lostseok
Summary: but i can't turn away and its driving me wild.//lowercase intended. mainly text.





	blue neighbourhood.

unknown: i love you for who you are because that's the person i fell in love with in the first place.

sent. 21:03


End file.
